1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined dice and card game apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus for playing a game of chance wherein scoring is determined by comparison of numerical values of playing cards with the numerical values of dice on which the cards are individually dealt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dice and of conventional playing cards in games of chance are, of course, well known. It is also well known to provide game apparatus including throwable dice utilized to determine the number of consecutive spaces or the like on a game board over which a move is to be made. Further, it is well known to determine a game action by drawing cards bearing indicia verbally describing possible game actions, the possible actions being unique to a predetermined game played with the apparatus.
However, insofar as is known to the applicant, there is no prior art game apparatus for the comparison of indicia of randomly selected conventional playing cards with indicia of dice-like elements forming a portion of the game board, the results of the comparison determining the scoring of a game played with the apparatus.